S.O.M.A.R
* * (when toggled)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 550 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The ('S'pecial 'O'perations 'M'odular 'A'ssault 'R'ifle) is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a modular assault rifle with an extendible stock, vertically heightened attachment with a scope (with a blue wire attached to it), 100-round drum magazine, barrel and an unused RIS under the hand guard. Strategy It deals very good damage, high fire rate, capacity and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *To well-benefit the night vision mode, use it only in dark areas, such as the hallways in Silent School, for example. *Use the scope when in dark or even pitch-black places, but make sure to do so when you are certain no one is attacking you from behind. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Its 6X zoom renders it a devastating weapon if used correctly. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *The has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *Go for the weakened opponents or/and aim for the head for better ammunition conserving. *Useful for weakening enemy armor. *It's best to be the frontline assaulter with this gun as you can get good kills even before you die. However be aware of the probabilities of heavy spammers and snipers. Take down the common people and find the snipers as they will cause frustration. *This weapon is one of the most accurate automatic hitscan weapons in the game from hip fire (with the exception of continuous-fire weapons such as the Vacuumizer), as long as you are competent at aiming. Counters *If engaged in a sniper duel, take time to aim. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Pick off its users from long ranges while unnoticed. *Shotguns and area damage weapons can quickly decimate users at close range. *Beware of its high capacity, efficiency and fire rate, all of which renders it extremely dangerous; try to avoid at all cost. *Take these opponents down quickly with high Efficiency single-shot weapons. If the fire rate of your weapon is very slow, make sure to not miss by using Sticky Candy or any slowdown weapon before shooting. *Attack when the user is reloading or is complacent. *If the user is providing suppressive fire at a long distance, try to avoid the open area and pick them off, or stay out of the open. Performance Analysis Trivia *The weapon itself is heavily inspired from the QBZ-03, with elements of the XM29 OICW. Unlike the XM29 OICW, it does not have a built-in grenade launcher, for it affects reliability and adds more weight Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Night Vision Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest